A Day In The Life Of Peter Petrelli
by 24addict89
Summary: A 24style, Petercentric fic. After Peter's escape he enlists the help of some familiar faces Warning: spoilers for Season 2


Characters: Peter is the central character, although Claude, Nathan and Hiro will feature heavily as the story progresses

Summary: Peter has just escaped from his Irish captors, but they are chasing him

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Tim Kring

A/N: I got inspiration for this fic watching the early episodes of Season 2. Any reviews are greatly appreciated

Chapter 1- 10.00pm-10.59pm

-------New York City, USA 10.00pm------

Peter had only just managed to re-discover his abilities and had escaped his captors, although he had to after almost accidentally strangling Will to death and enraging Ricky. However, hiding anywhere was going to be extremely difficult for two main reasons. Firstly, Irish mobsters tend to have powerful friends in dangerous places. Secondly, everyone he knows thinks he is dead after exploding above Kirby Plaza.

He was hiding out in downtown New York. He had somehow made it home. "How on earth did I get here alive" he thought to himself, amazed he had got out alive. Despite accidentally bumping into people, no-one actually talked to him, as if he wasn't there. That was because he wasn't. He had made himself invisible. He had fallen to the ground so he looked up and saw a familiar face standing over him. "Well well, look who it is, the exploding man!" There was no mistaking the voice- it was Claude. "I thought you exploded a month ago" he continued. Peter then explained how he was still alive. "I re-generated after I exploded, that's how I survived. Somehow I ended up in Ireland being help captive". Claude interrupted, knowing what Peter was going to say next: "Don't tell me, your on the run and you need my help" "Yes I do, everyone else thinks I'm dead so you're the only person that can help me".

Claude agreed to help Peter the best he could, which shouldn't be difficult. After all, it's difficult for someone to find you if you are invisible.

------Cork, Ireland 10.20pm------

Ricky went into Peter's room to check on him and noticed he wasn't there: "Will, Peter's gone". Bemused, Will said: "Gone, what do you mean gone?" "What do you think I mean, he's done a runner" came Ricky's angry reply. "I can probably guess where he's gone- and we're gonna find him". "Find who?" asked Caitlin, who had just entered the room. "Peter" replied Ricky "I'm pretty sure he's escaped back to New York, so we're going to find him"

------Tokyo, Japan 10.30pm------

Hiro and Ando were at a bar when Hiro's phone rang: "Hello, who is this?" Hiro asked. "Hiro Nakamura, this is Peter Petrelli, I need your help". Hiro excitedly said to Ando: "We have another important mission" to which Ando smiled. He had to admit, life around Hiro had been nothing but exciting since he first discovered his abilities. "Mr Petrelli, I will do what ever I can to help you". Peter then explained the situation to Hiro, from how he survived his explosion above Kirby Plaza, right through to his escape to Ireland. He believed the best way to ensure he wouldn't get found would be if Hiro teleported him around, so he asked Hiro to teleport to New York to help him, to which he agreed. When he hung up, Hiro turned back to Ando and said: "Ando, we are going to New York, we must help Peter Petrelli". "Well what are you waiting for" Ando replied "teleport us there".

With that, Hiro placed one hand on Ando's shoulder, squinted and suddenly they disappeared

------Cork, Ireland 10.45pm------

Ricky and Will were ready to leave Ireland for America to track Peter down. Caitlin insisted on coming with them, but after a while Ricky persuaded her that it would be too dangerous for her to come with them, so she stayed behind in Ireland while Ricky and Will went looking for Peter. They were determined to find him again

------New York City, 10.50pm------

Hiro and Ando arrived in New York City, right next to Peter and Claude. Claude was initially bemused at how two Japanese men had suddenly appeared from nowhere, but Hiro explained his ability to bed space and time. "I think this is where I leave you, good luck friend" Claude said to Peter, showing genuine concern for his welfare. "Thanks" Peter replied. With that, Claude then became invisible to them. Now Peter, Hiro and Ando had to find somewhere to lie low

Next chapter: Events between 11.00pm and 11.59pm as Peter, Hiro and Ando attempt to lie low. Plus, Hiro comes across a familiar face


End file.
